Yū Nishinoya
Appearance Nishinoya has brown/tawny eyes, depicted by some as a more golden color. He has black hair that is ruffled upwards and back with a blond tuft at the front, this style adding about 10 cm to his height. When he was seen without his hair up (after bathing at the training camp) Hinata commented with "Noya-san shrank! SCARYYYY!!!" Personality Nishinoya is very energetic and loud, with a quirky way of shouting out strange titles for his moves as he practices receives. He is shown to be actually quite shy when a girl shows up, however, not immediately strutting up to her or speaking to her as his loud personality would lead you to expect. He's quite carefree and cheerful, in an interview about the characters when asked about his current worries his answer would have been "Nothing!" Nishinoya can be quite excitable and doesn't filter his words, leading him to say exactly whatever his opinion is at that time. This blunt way of saying things like when he describes some points of Asahi to his face lacks tact (not that he really has much tact in the first place.) Despite this, in-game he has the ability to fire up and support the team with his words and atmosphere. History Nishinoya attended Chidoriyama Junior High. When they played against Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High, they lost 2-1. Plot Abilities His defensive ability and skill as a libero earned him the title "Guardian Deity". He has extremely fast reflexes and moves swiftly. He can receive volleys that both teams would have deemed impossible to receive, keeping it in play against all expectations for someone to spike a point. Nishinoya can act on the spur of the moment, adapting as it is required. This is shown in his split-second decision making such as the time he used a foot to keep the ball from hitting the ground because he knew he could not reach it with his hands in time. Relationships Trivia He said that he came to Karasuno because he thought that the black gakurans were cool, along with the girl's outfits being cute and the short distance between the school and his home. During the first training camp, Hinata thought he was a random kid running around the place. (and being Hinata, also considered that it was a ghost.) He didn't recognize Nishinoya due to the fact that after bathing, his normally swept up hair was down instead and decreased his height by 10 cm. Noya's hair is literally 10 cm tall. (3 inches.) so adorable. hes also a SOLID member of karasuno dicksquad he's cute as hell and i love him look guys i'm editing this whole page singlehandedly its so empty shh just let this sentence slide ok also has to climb the tsukki to get some sugar Quotes "Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, get over here. I'm gonna give you a lecture, so crouch down! No wait, sit down! Get yourselves lower than my line of sight!!" Gallery please help me add more pics of this cutie i love him AUUUUUGH NOYA FACE.png|nishinoya being a cutie like normal/complaining about studying noya hair down.png|him after bathing with his hair down what a cutie i'm in love v face.png|゜∀゜ NOYA SAN SHRANK.png|the comparison of the missing 10 cm and noya looking so annoyed ASJKDHA.png|Nishinoya and Tanaka hiding behind Sugawara to look at the new girl. oh my god he's just so cute kagsmile.png|reactions to kageyama trying to smile tests back.png|they're getting their tests back they're all funny but look at him he's chewing on the paper i'm gonna die RAAAAARRHGH.png|HRRAAAYYEEARRHGHHGHHHh move it or lose it.png|move it or lose it! he's wayyy too cute for someone that much older than me cute noya demonstrating flying falls.png|cute little noya graphic demonstrating flying falls maximum ovrdrive.png|nyoom im gonna vry the bodhisattva faces tho.png|ah yes such a beautiful bodhisattva face so tiny.png|so tinyy.... CUTIE SPARKLE.png|SO!! CUTE!!!!!! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE TO BE HOT AND CUTE AT THE SMAE TIME.png|CHOOSE BETWEEN BEING HOT AND CUTE GOD /DAMN/ THIS IS LITERALLY ON THE NEXT PAGE FROM THAT PREVIOUS PIC he admitted he sucks wow.png|his face is so pained admitting that CUTIIEE.png|to o c u t e meaty meat meat bbq.png|im leaving this with no context. meaty meat meat. YOULL SHRIVEL UP AND DIE.png|YOU'LL SHRIVEL UP AND DIE!!!! jump jump jump.png|he had to jump on hinata just to be in the picture... noya being super cool.png|noya being super cool and also cute AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.png|??!??!??!?! CUTE SMILE.png|THAT CUTIE SMILEEEEE boop.jpg|LOOK!! AT!! HOW!! CUTE!! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Liberos